Bad romance
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: los heroes siempre tienen el amor verdadero, bah, que cliche. un romance tenido de negro llegara a nuestro homicida de la antena carmesí.
1. Perfecto

**Bad Romance.**

**Basta de amor entre lindos y bueno, héroes y antihéroes, es hora tiempo de otra clase de romance…**

Disclairmer: los personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen, sino Shadow será completamente mío, reviviría a María y obligaría a ese erizo azul a casarse con Amy (creo que se lo merece una oportunidad de ser feliz además, eso le bajaría los humos de galán al otro loco XD)

advertencia: considerenlo como quieran, YAoi ó no, porque 1° mephiles es una sombra, Metal SOnic y Omochao son robots y Tails doll es un muñeco fantasma maldito y segun mi entender, ninguno tiene un sexo especifico, solo fueron programados ó con esencia masculina, si bien quieran pueden ser chicas (idea obtenida de los trasformes (WTF?))

Soundtrack seleccionado: "Rotten Girl, Grotest love" X hatsune miku

"**bad doll, Grotest Romance"**

Un hermosa noche de luna, la forma de esta tenia una sonrisa maniaca y poco a poco se tornaba carmesí, un suceso que ocurre cada vez que se derrama sangre…  
>-mh, alguien esta torturando almas y no soy yo-una voz surge de las sombras mientras torna forma propia, unos fríos ojos verdes combinados con un negro cenizo y azul naval, realmente sombrío a comparación de su contraparte, el cual irónicamente tomo su apariencia, exceptuando la vida y la boca.<p>

Con morbosidad y siguiendo el delirante aroma de hierro oxidado, plasma y eritrocitos. Conduciéndole subliminalmente a un área oscura y levemente húmeda, la basura asqueo levemente al príncipe de las sombras pero no le detuvo en su trayectoria, hasta que empieza a notar que el agua se tornaba de negro a un marrón oscuro, las paredes del negro sucio y ladrillos carcomidos por la humedad, se vio mezclado con un rojo sucio brillante. El erizo sombrio simplemente observaba aquella obra abstracta, maldita y hermosa. Continuo caminando hasta llegar a la fuente, al fondo del callejón únicamente por el satélite natural habia tres personas crudamente asesinadas, varios miembros cortados, hasta le pareció ver que los intestinos de un individuo estaban colgados en algunas lámparas haciendo una estola extraña y perturbarte, además de que otros órganos estaban acomodados en una especie de mesita con delantal manchado. El ser oscuro vio que un cuerpo se movia de manera irregular, cosa imposible porque no tiene cabeza, asi que se trasforma en oscuridad de nuevo, observando como el cuerpo se movia con más violencia hasta que el vientre se revienta con una leve explosión de sangre pero eso no llamo la atención del ser oscuro, sino de la criatura que emergía.

Sus largas, triangulares con punta roma de sus orejas, su piel amarilla manchada con sangre no solo le hacia verse temible también hermoso, las cosidas negras destacaban a la perfección al igual que sus ojos, vacios de toda emoción tan oscuros que atravesaban el alma, únicamente iluminados por la luz de su joya roja.

-mortalmente… precioso…-comento desde las sombras, le conocía por leyendas pero nunca le había visto. El único ser en el mundo que lavo el cerebro de varios homicidas mundiales, sedujo y produjo las guerras mundiales hasta logro que un libro fuese escrito en su honor con el seudónimo de "ESO" por un autor humano, únicamente hubo un error, cuando decidió dejar su marca en cada asesinato y dejarse gobernar por ese delicioso postre llamado venganza.

-vaya, vaya, la luna carmesí está realmente encantada por este tributo-comento mientras tomaba forma al caminar hacia "piscina"  
>-mh… el príncipe de las sombras-<br>-¿Cómo te llamas deliciosa y perversa criatura?-jugó con sus manos para hacer énfasis a sus palabras mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.  
>-Tails doll-corto<br>-Mephiles the Dark-izo su clásica referencia, sin perder de vista a su acompañante el cual todavía estaba dentro del cadáver.  
>-lo sé… tu nombre es leyenda. Descendiente de dioses y hasta ahora el único que ha asesinado al héroe azul-<br>-jeje, me honra ser parte de vuestra información-se acerca con cuidado, conocía la reputación del muñeco, de hecho todos lo sabían hasta las otras dimensiones.  
>-¿Qué pretendes?-<br>-yo, ¿Por qué piensas que deseo?-  
>-careces de alma pero no de cerebro… ¿Qué quieres?-<br>-solamente me preguntaba si te gustaría ver la luna junto a mi-  
>-mh, no gracias-<br>-insisto-  
>-no-corto, el muñeco simplemente se introdujo dentro del cuerpo para no volver a salir. Mephiles solo observo con anhelo y frustración la despedida del muñeco. El territorio de Tails doll era el "mundo inverso" mejor conocido por la humana que Shadow solía observar en las noches, "el otro lado del espejo". El no podía acceder a ese universo, solo los humanos curiosos y seres capaces de jugar con los espejos podían acceder.<br>-aaah, precioso Tails Doll…-decidió irse de ahí, sin antes tomar un corazón como aperitivo.

Pasaron unos días de la masacre y todo trascurrió de manera normal.  
>-un hermoso ocaso, ¿verdad?-<br>-Metal Sonic-un muñeco miraba inexpresivo la nada, esta era su mejor amiga, además de una muñeca fantasma llamada Kirakishou. Escucho los metálicos pasos del robot que avanzaba hacia el. No le importo ni impidió que se aproximada,  
>-Tails Doll. El tiempo ha sido eterno sin verte-<br>-que pena por ti-responde sin lamentaciones.  
>-¿Qué has estado haciendo? Has pensado en mi-<br>-claroooo… que no-  
>-oh, eso ha herido mi corazón-fingió indignación en el fondo adoraba la personalidad fría y cruda del muñeco amarillo.<br>-si tuvieras uno-  
>-Tails Doll, me pregunto si consideraste mi propuesta… mirad, te he traído un presente-el saco una cajita color purpura con un lazo plateado, le entrega el presente con una mirada imitadora del anhelo, siendo un robot, no debería tener esa clase de emociones pero las leyes son tan solo una burla para Metal.<br>-…-las garras metálicas del robot comenzaron a tamborearse en el concreto húmedo por las gotas que sobresalían de la caja.  
>-oh, corazones de neonatos-si el androide tuviese boca, se mostraría completamente dichoso y le daría un beso en la cabeza felpuda del muñeco, pese a ser malvado y sádico, no le quita lo panchonchito.<br>-es fácil conseguirlos si son abortados-  
>-creeme, Dolly. Estos corazones, no son de bebés rechazados, en cambio… son de mujeres que únicamente han logrado parir un solo feto en su vida, productos deseados y creados con esa inexistente emoción llamada amor-<br>-vaya…-el muñeco cogió el musculo inerte y comenzó a saborearlo despacio como un niño que consume un chocolate, lamiéndose sus muñones donde debería haber manos, manchándose la cara de sangre en el proceso.

Aquel acto solo hacia que el robot deseara con más desesperación la compañía del muñeco como consorte. Por los inexistentes dioses, Tails Doll era perfecto desde su parecer.  
>Podían hacer tantas cosas juntos, desde tener el mundo a sus pies hasta sencillamente atormentar humanos y los amigos del héroe azul.<br>-y decidme TAils Doll, ¿me aceptas como compañero?-murmuro mientras aproximaba su brazo con cautela para abrazar al muñeco.  
>-Precioso Doll, ya te pille-una tercera voz tomo desprevenido al duo. Metal Sonic se pateo por no detectar amenazas y el zorro de peluche estaba tan concentrado ignorando al robot.<p>

-oh, espero no interrumpir nada-el cinismo en la voz de Mephiles que hasta un sordo se daría cuenta, cosa que molesto al robot. el muñeco de peluche simplemente dejo que se acercara pero un cuerpo metálico se interpuso entre ellos.  
>-¿se te ofrece algo?-<br>-si, lárgate de aquí-destilo el androide.  
>-eso no te corresponde-Mephiles frunció el seño con furia, este muñeco de acero se interponía en sus planes de seducción al dulce y nada inofensivo Tails Doll. En ese momento surgió una guerra de miradas intensas, el aire de tenso de inmediato, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, varios ataques surgieron. Destellos purpuras con misiles volaban por el cielo nocturno una y otra vez impactándose entre si causando chispas, era impresionante ver como 2 grandes enemigos de Sonic se peleaban entre si. El intenso poder sobre las flamas del desastre del señor de las sombras contra la tecnología y habilidades adquiridas por sus batallas del robot, era un espectáculo digno de admirarse y más porque se peleaban.<br>-¡Alejate de el!-  
>-jejejeje, tienes miedo… eso reconoce que soy mejor opción para Dolly-contesta Mephiles con cinismo.<br>-jodete-le contesta mientras saca su ametralladora y comienza a disparar contra la sombra.

Sin embargo, esto le importaba tan poco al muñeco maldito, hacia caso omiso a la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a el, incluso la destrucción de 3 edificios.

-sera mejor que me vaya, Giratina ofrecerá almas de soldados de la guerra contra Iran-comenzo a flotar lejos de ahí.  
>-chao… que tarde se le ha hecho para omochao chao-una figura de metal con forma redonda y azul volaba por encima de los edificios con leve gesto cansado pero adorable.<br>-omochao realmente se divirtió con Chocola chao-emitió una linda risita mientras se sonrojaba.  
>-buenas noches-una siniestra voz se escucho detrás de el, llamando su atención, con temor volteo detrás de si, viendo como una figura con forma de zorro contorneada por la luna, sonreía de manera siniestra.<br>-chao-temblaba de miedo, siempre rogo que nunca se topara con el.  
>-Chao de metal… ¿Cómo te llamas?-<br>-Omochao piensa que para que quieres saber su nombre si le mataras de todos modos-temblaba de terror al ver como el muñeco se acerca más el sin dudar  
>-ejeje…-Tails Doll sonrió más, realmente era un tanto idiota Omochao pero adorable, metálico, inocente, de su tamaño y sin malas ó dobles intenciones… perfecto para el.<p>

-¡SERAS MIO!-el rostro aparentemente dulce del muñeco cambio a uno más real a su naturaleza: una sádica y psicópata, sus dientes perfectamente afilados y alineados en una sonrisa sádica y sus negros ojos resplandecían con el delicado brillo de su joya carmesí.  
>omochao esperaba cualquier cosa, como unas garras atravesando su garganta con dolor ó que le arrancara la cabeza de un zarpazo.<p>

Mephiles y Metal sonic pararon su pelea al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, querían asesinar a ese bastardo inoportuno y robarse a ese hermoso tesoro.  
>-Chao-pronuncio blanco del miedo.<br>-serás mi compañero-hablo Tails doll mientras abrazaba con adoración al chao de metal.

Continuara…


	2. imposible

Soundtrack seleccionado: "lagrimas que dar" X Soundtrack del cadáver de la novia (la cancion que recita Emily cuando descubre el engaño de Victor)

**Lágrimas que dar.**

No lo entendían, hacia días que estaba así ni siquiera estaba de humor para asesinar gente incluso su brillo rojizo se había opacado, pensaron que era temporal pero el hecho de ignorar el erizo azul en un ataque depresivo suicida era demasiado.

-¡AAAAH! No lo proceso-emitió un gritito desesperado al observar a lo lejos a su "querido" muñeco sentado en el borde de un edificio mirando la nada.  
>-cállate Metal Sonic-ordeno el erizo negro zafiro.<br>-Mephiles-el robot volteo a verle un tanto extrañado, no le era para nada desconocido que el ser oscuro estaba interesado en el muñeco amarillo con forma de zorro.

Un muñeco de ojos negros y brillantes por un sentimiento bastante inusual en el: la culpa. Pero ¿cómo era posible? Si es el temible demonio que todos temen con tan solo 2 letras de su nombre, cayendo en un mar de… depresión. Pero aquellas emociones no son suyas, sino las absorbió de los humanos para entender a ese precioso ser azul metálico y robarse su acerada alma, que a diferencia de el, tiene una.  
>Tails doll, nuevamente emitió un suspiro pesado. Le hartaba sentir pero aun no descubría como eliminar aquellas emociones en definitiva, sin embargo no quería olvidarse del tierno chao metálico que vio aquella de tarde mientras ignoraba la pelea del erizo metálico copia de Sonic y el señor oscuro, también copia de otro erizo.<br>Le encanto la regordeta forma de sus alas y su vocecilla chillona, personalidad pegajosa además de su carisma para ser comentarista, el precioso Omochao.  
>sin embargo…<p>

_-no estas vivo…-_

Se atrevió a confesarle su sentir una tarde, era bastante humillación para el, pero le daba igual si el chao metálico le aceptaba.

_-eres un homicida, un demonio-_

Aun recuerda cada palabra, tono y señas que el asustado chao le decía mientras defendía a otro color marrón, llamado Chocola.

_-además, Omochao quiere a Chocola_-si no se hubiera dejado domar por sus emociones al 100%, le habría asesinado sin piedad por atreverse a tocar a SU Omochao, en cuanto al pequeño raptarle de ser necesario. Pero…

Bajo la influencia de sus emociones…

-esta deprimido porque el idiota de Omochao le rechazo-responde Mephiles después de unos segundos de trance, había entrado volviéndose sombras en la cabeza el peluche y descubierto la razón de su comportamiento. La cual era severo, puesto el muñeco era lo suficientemente poderoso para mandarle a volar en cuanto hubiera sentido su presencia.  
>-estúpido chao ¿como pudo rechazarlo? Es perfecto- le señala metal Sonic indignado. El señor de las sombras se aleja de el y se acerca con la idea de consolar a su hermoso homicida demoniaco<p>

-Tails DOll-  
>-Mephiles, no estoy de humor-le corta.<br>-se lo que te pasa… no se de que preocupas… es solo un ser viviente, una basura más…-  
>-¿Qué tiene ese pedazo de Mierda que tu tienes de sobra?-se anexa el robot mientras se sienta a su lado.<br>-tu manera de asesinar no se puede comparar-  
>-tiene pulso-no quería responderles, pero una sensación suplicante de hablar le rogaba que lo hiciera. La tristeza ocultada por la neutra y ponzoñosa voz del muñeco.<p>

-¿y que?-alzo los hombros metal restándole importancia.  
>-sobrevalorado esta-el tono aburrido de Mephiles ocultaba su preocupación al percibir cual era el problema y la mano que trababa de abrazar discretamente a Tails doll.<br>-exagerado-  
>-si con nuestros ojos el te viera-recitaron a coro.<br>-su vida efímera es-  
>-no hace nada-<br>-menuda garrapata-  
>-nunca te superara- Metal Sonic se guardo las ganas de matar al erizo de ojos verdes cuando vio que abrazaba suavemente al peluche.<p>

-puede respirar-replico el zorro amarillo con negras cosidas.  
>-¿eso que?-resoplo el robot azul.<br>-esa escoria algún día fallecerá-continuo Mephiles.  
>-mutilada, asesinada-<br>-oh de vieja al final-  
>-si el estúpido Chao te viera con nuestros ojos-<br>Tails doll se aleja de los fríos brazos del la sombra mientras se aleja flotando recita.  
>-si el fuego toco no lo sentiré, aunque me maten no falleceré. Yo se que esa tiene vida e inmortal seré yo, pero sufro en realidad aunque carezca de alma, aun me quedan lagrimas que derramar.-<p>

Mientras los otros 2 veían como el muñeco se alejaba de ahí se habían quedado callados. Realmente comerse a Amy fue una mala idea.  
>-sabia que esa "goma de mascar" era demasiado pesada…-el erizo siniestro meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.<br>-no podemos cambiar el pasado…-  
>-no lo entiendo, ese pedazo de hojalata barata es igual, no tiene vida propia-reclamo Metal mientras levantaba los brazos como si el cielo nocturno le diera la respuesta.<br>-esa es la solución-  
>-¿Eh?-<br>-Metal tu mismo lo has dicho, si le regresamos a la realidad de que el es un robot sin alma y sin heridas comprenderá los sentimientos de TD-  
>-sabes que estamos arriesgándonos verdad-el robot azul giros su rojizas orbes hacia las verdes del contrario.<br>-¿cómo?-Mephiles inclino la cabeza suavemente.  
>-sabes que si funciona, perderíamos la oportunidad de ambos, además… no quedamos que solo uno de nosotros dos puede quedarse con el-<br>-mh… si, pero… es un permiso temporal. Solo hasta que el corazón de ese chao se vuelva un lastre-ambos se giraron a buscar al chao metálico, esa su manera de decir: "quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo".

Continuara…


End file.
